Fluisa
Naomi "Fluisa" Campbell (September 8, 1969) was borned in Chicago, Illinois, but moved to Los Angeles at age 2. She was set to becoming a super model after high school unti she was dumped by her boyfriend. She discovered food and developed an eating disorder. In 1998, she was met with Mark Little backstage at a Williamsville Wrestling Federation show and the rest is history. As a Christmas present, he signed her up for wrestling classes where she was taught by not only Mark, but Booker T as well. She has won numerous Women's Championships, a couple Hardcore Championships, and even a few Intercontinental Championships. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (1999-2001) Debut and Women's Champion (June 1999-October 1999) Fluisa debuted at the 1999 King of the Ring under the name "Markees Lital," a play on Mark Little's name. The storyline was to original make it seem as though Mark was cross-dressing after his injury the month before. She battled the Women's Champion, Cindy Gudwien, and won with a Ha Hey, furthering the suspicion. It became her gimmick before each match she'd bring a giant cake with her to the ring as a celebration treat, usually a three-layered chocolate one. This stopped after her title defense against Cindy at the Fully Loaded pay-per-view the next month, where the two fought in an evening gown match. Though Matt McQuality interfered to try to remove her dress with scissors, she was saved by Booker T and he slammed him into the celebratory cake. Ever since that save, she and Booker T accompanied each other during their respective matches. In August, before the Summer Slam pay-per-view, Fluisa was captured by Steve Mitts. He was thoroughly convinced she was really Mark and demanded she removed her "costume." Before she could strip, Booker came to her rescue again, though Mitts saw him coming. He then challenged him to an Imprisonment Match, and the prisoner was Fluisa. Usually, the prisoner is to be suspended in a cage above the ring in this particular matches, but Fluisa had to be suspended on a reinforced cherry picker. Booker was successful in the bout, but the cherry picker snapped, making Fluisa fall through the ring. Before she could be helped up, Matt and his Russian comrade, Galina, jumped them both. Finally, Mark returned from his injury to assist them. Together, the trio formed Harlem Heat and feuded against Mr. McQuality's Corporation stable. Unfortunately, during Halloween Havoc 1999, she lost her title to the debuting Tracy Martin, courtesy of the Corporation's interference. Harlem Heat (1999-2000) Throughout the remainder of 1999, Fluisa accompanied Harlem Heat during their matches. Though they didn't win the Tag Team Championship tournament in December, the stable still remained dominant the months after. In February, they started feuding with Mike Lazoen's Golden Alliance stable. While Mark, Booker, and Stevie battled for the Hardcore Championship at WrestleFest III - March 24th - Fluisa had a chance to regain her Women's Championship against Paige. Despite interference from Lazoen, she still managed to win the gold for the second time. Though she was a dominating champion, she lost the title on June 2nd to Meredith. Fluisa continued managing Harlem Heat until November came around. Ron Popeil and his RonCo. stable began feuding with them over their Intercontinental Championship. A match was made at Survivor Series in November called the Harlem Beatdown. Both teams put their respective titles on the line in two matches, both being an eight-person tag match. Stevie Ray won the first fall, thus winning the Hardcore Championship. Fluisa won the Intercontinental Championship when she pinned Popeil. Though the team was happy to keep the belt in their safety, Mark was clearly not happy. The following show, December 1, when Fluisa fought against Rambo Mitts, Mark cost her the match and the title. Hardcore Champion and Departure (2000-2001) The week after she lost the Intercontinental Title, Fluisa returned - debuting a new theme song and finishing move - challenging Mark to a Hardcore Title match at Armageddon. It was tough and bloody battle, but she managed to win after blowing a fireball in his face. Two weeks after defeating him, she inadvertedly hurt Norman Smiley during a Hardcore Title match. She was challenged by Ivory at the Royal Rumble and lost the title. She then faded into the background, showing up to wish Booker T luck during his matches. After WrestleFest IV, she accepts Mark's apology and leaves the company. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Women's Champion and Suspension (August 2001) On August 4th, Fluisa was a part of the very first EIWF Women's Championship match against Christina Ittner, though she was unsuccessful. The following show, she got a rematch and won. Before the pay-per-view, War, someone was going around making fun of Fluisa for her appearance and wrestling ability. She vowed to get revenge on whoever it was doing this, even going as far as carrying a flamethrower. She was to defend the Women's Championship against Ittner at the pay-per-view, but the match never happened. She had unintentionally struck Chris Jericho with the flamethrower, mistaking him for the one responsible for the verbal assaults. She was immediately fired for this and stripped of the title. Return and Feud with Paul Heyman (September 2001) No more than a day after being fired, Fluisa was resigned to the company. She was never seen on the shows, despite the deal Gemini Drake made with Psycho. She made up her mind and sided with the WWF Rebellion, aiding in the capture of Ittner with Meredith and Ivory. Much to her surprise, and everyone else's, she became part of the WWF Television Championship match when the Rebellion temporarily took over the show. She won easily against Meredith. Immediately after the match, she was challenged by co-leader of the Rebellion, John Hawley. Their match took place at the WWF-exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction - September 4th - in an Inferno Match. It didn't matter how big or strong Fluisa was, she was no match for Johnny and was set ablaze. Once the WWF became the EIWF's competition, Fluisa focused on her original goal - to make her verbal attacker pay for his crude insults. She was shocked to learn it was Paul Heyman. He refused to apologize for his remarks, stating all he said was true and he found her to be an insult to the wreslting business. She challenged him, yet he refused. For the next two weeks, Fluisa had to battle through Mike Awesome and Rhino before EIWF Commissioner, Mick Foley, made the match official in an Inferno Match. September 29th - Uprising - came and she finally got her revenge by setting Heyman on fire. Feud with Lita and Ittner (November 2001) Fluisa had been off-camera for at least a month after Uprising. After Lita won the EIWF Women's Championship, she returned and made the challenge. Little did they know, Ittner returned to the company after a kayfabe pregnancy. The three girls met at the pay-per-view, Blood Bath, in a triple threat match. Fluisa had the match won, but Ittner managed to get the pin. Departure (January 2002) Fluisa stayed around long enough to support Mark in his short feud against "Stunning" Stevie Nelson before finally leaving the EIWF with the entire roster. Return to the Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Women's Champion (January 2002-March 2002) Once the WWF reopened, Fluisa participated in a tournament for the Women's Championship. In the finals, she met long-time rival, Meredith, and easily won the belt. For a whole month, she was the most dominating woman in the Women's Division, until one fateful day. On March 7th, she lost the belt to Ittner, who had recently dubbed herself "Queen Christina." WrestleFest V came, and Fluisa competed in the five-way match for the title, featuring Ittner, Nora, Ivory, and current champ Ashley. Meredith was the referee and she advertently cost everyone the match, awarding Ashley the win. Fucking Fluisa (April 2002-May 2002) Kept off television for a while, Fluisa returned with Mark, both sporting super hero gimmicks. Mark was known as the "Ha Hey" while she dubbed herself "Fucking Fluisa." She was mainly used for the minor shows, a.k.a. Breeze and Destiny, but managed to get a push in May after the brand extension. She broke away from Mark, yet kept the super hero gimmick, and every super hero needs a sidekick. She chose Nora as her protégé, christening her "Wonder Nora." The two participated in a fatal-four way match for the Women's Title at the Japan-exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction in Japan, which Nora won. The next Rare after the show, she was the first challenger, even though Ittner was originally the challenger. Half-way through the match, Ittner interfered, but since she was originally in the match Nora pinned her instead of Fluisa. She let her contract expire after the Judgment Day pay-per-view. Hardcore Champion (August 2002) During the last WWF show, held on August 27th, Fluisa dropped the superhero gimmick for a surprise return. For months, Hardcore Champion Pritch Nasty made rude remarks about her, similar to Paul Heyman. She made the champ eat his words, pinning him for the championship. Return to the EIWF (2002) Fluisa returned for the July 4th show where she participated in a triple threat match for the Women's Title against both Ittner and Nora. As predicted, Ittner walked out the winner, courtesy of Psycho's biased decisions. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Diva's Tag Team Champ (2002) For the past several months, starting in May, Meredith was feuding against Stephanie McMahon and her partner Willow, never getting a victory in either encounter. Finally, she made a phone call to someone to finally equalize the odds, and that woman was none other than Fluisa. On the September 13th show, the two challenged Stephanie and Willow for their Tag Team Championships and won. The two were challenged to a rematch at the pay-per-view, XWF In Your Face, and won again. Previously before the match, a deal was made if Stephanie lost she'd get put through a table while Willow got a Stink Face. Though Willow got her part of the punishment, Stephanie was rescued at the last second by Chris Jericho. Despite being one half of the tag team champions, Fluisa never showed for her match against Ivory and Jackie, being replaced by Mahalia. Fade to Black (2003) Fluisa returned months later in May with Mark during his Rev. Little gimmick. After he was injured by Goldust, and returned, she returned one more time in the Fade to Black stable to get revenge. She became his tag team partner at the Redemption pay-per-view against champions Goldust and Victoria. They were defeated after Mark got hit with the Shattered Dreams. Fluisa stayed around long enough to attend Gemini Drake's eighteenth birthday party, but was released from her contract afterward. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Fluisa came to the IWF as Dr. Chocolate Hungryman's assistant. She competed in the Battle Royal to determine the IWF's Women's Champion, which she lost after being eliminated by Shelbie. She was mainly used as tag partners for Nora, Meredith, and Ayana, though she did manage to get the Hardcore Title once via the 24/7 ruling. At the All Hallow's Eve pay-per-view, she put Women's Champion Paige through a table in memoriam to Scott Whiteman. Little did she know Scott wasn't dead, but merely in a coma. She was to team with Nora, Ayana, and Meredith against Paige, Leah Cox, Shelbie, and Amber at the Survivor Games pay-per-view for the Women's Championship, but the company shutdown before she could get a chance. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004-2006) 2004 After a two year hiatus, Fluisa returned to the WWF as its Hardcore Champion. In her first title defense, she was injured by Andre Dawson and the match was called off. On August 17th, she battled the Green Goblin and lost her title. At the September pay-per-view, Redemption, Fluisa replaced an injured Meredith in a de-bikining six-pack challenge for the Women's Championship, in which she was eliminated by Catie. Strangely enough, Fluisa and Catie were partners at the Destruction in Japan pay-per-view against Ivory and Dawn Marie, which they lost. Fluisa's final appearance in the company was at the Halloween Havoc pay-per-view, where she defeated Paige in a Trick or Treat match. As her treat to the fans, she had guest star Naomi Watts strip for them. 2006 Fluisa returned after two years to face Gemini Drake for the Intercontinental Championship on June 26th. When Gemini attempted his Gemini Crusher finisher, she blasted him in the face with a fireball, then hit him with her powerbomb finisher to get the pin. She later lost the title to Smokey on July 24th, despite the fact she had defeated him earlier on. This decision came about when General Manager John Michael forced her into an immediate rematch. After losing to Smokey, Fluisa parted ways with the company. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Feel the Burn (Elevated powerbombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbWq2Imb4KU, sometimes followed up a by fireball) - 2000-current *Ha Hey (Kneeling side slam) - 1999-2000 - adopted from Mark Little *Banzai Drop (Corner slingshot seated sentonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BxToKcUEd4) - 2001-current *Earthquake (Running seated sentonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiwoSX3NstA) - 2002-current *Swanton Bomb (High-angle senton bombhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyVQczQNQ7I) - 2000-2004 Signature Moves *110th Street Slam (High-impact delayed spinebuster) - used with Booker T *Fireball - 2000-2004 (made illegal to use after second WWF run) *Poison Mist - 2004-current (to replace fireball) *Stink Face Managers *Mark Little *Theodore Long Nicknames *'Jabba the Slut' *'Weasa' (shortened version of her name) *God-Weasa *"Flusica" - by Chris Jericho during her feud with Stephanie McMahon Entrance Themes *"Rap Sheet" by Rene De Wael and Didier Leglise (1999-2000) - used as part of Harlem Heat *"Feel the Burn" by Fozzy (2000-current) *"Stand Back" by Jim Johnston (2002) - used as F*ckin' Fluisa *"MacMilitant" by Miestro (2002) - XWF - while teaming with Theodore Long Championships and Accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Women's Championship (3 times) *WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *WWF Hardcore Championship (2) *WWF Television Championship Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation *EIWF Women's Championship Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF Diva's Tag Team Championship (w/Meredith) Intense Wrestling Federation *IWF Hardcore Championship Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Women's Championship (2 times) *HCW Hardcore Championship (2 times) *HCW Vixen's Championship *HCW Vixen's Tag Team Championship (w/Daffney) *HCW Million Dollar Championship Trivia Category:Wrestling Category:Video Game Category:E-Fed Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction